


[盾冬]十一字的情书[完结]

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not Hydra, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: Bucky寻盾被俘。在以冬兵身份与盾相处过程中，逐渐恢复记忆，但却发现掉入了一个更大的谎言之中。全篇完结，在AO3做备份整理。





	1. 咒语

一泼冰水的刺激让Bucky从昏迷中瞬间苏醒。

即使曾被人称作wintersoldier，冰冷却自己最讨厌的感觉。发现自己被反手绑住，双膝着地，手腕不知道被什么东西钳住。摩擦带来的皮肉伤微不足道，但手腕一直发麻完全使不上劲的感觉更让他有些紧张。微微一动，极度的腰部疼痛让身体不自觉地向前佝偻成一张弓。他这才从失神的状态中走出来，意识到自己应该是被Steve打晕后带到了这里。

“这是我们的Winter Soldier？还是应该称呼你为James Buchanan Barnes？”

Alexander Pierce保持着不紧不慢地语气，毫不掩饰自己十拿九稳的轻松感。他的这幅模样，Bucky熟悉不过，更避之不及。对方的每一个细微的表情都在强迫大脑反复提醒自己不断被操纵被洗脑的过去，却又搜索不到任何细节。既完全知晓又全盘无知，拜他所赐，自己如行尸走肉般度过几十年的岁月。Bucky隐忍着怒火和蚀骨的恨意，试图去冷静评估自己的处境。显然地，处境非常糟糕！

“我不想打扰你的美梦，不过你的老朋友等你太久了。”交叉骨将水桶随意丢向一边，甩了甩手上的水，摸着枪退到Pierce身后。铁桶滚进了不远处的阴影里，在坚硬的水泥地上砸出一连串刺耳的冷冽声响，回音让黑暗的空间显得非常空旷。这里的设施显然比自己估计的要大得多。

“Hi， Buck。” 伴随着言语从阴影中走出的那个男人，对自己心理防线的冲击，比无数次洗脑和冰冻，要痛苦得多。那个男人完全站在自己的对立面。被这个声音呼唤着只属于两人的nickname，即熟悉又极度陌生，有些不寒而栗。 

Steve在公开自己九头蛇身份后，便消失在公众视野中，更是完全和自己斩断了联系。一向对自己穷准不舍的他，突然玩起了失踪，让Bucky的不安和焦虑成倍堆积。一个星期前，有线人情报发现了九头蛇行踪。Avengers忙着处理神盾局瓦解后的烂摊子，分身乏力。美国队长居然是九头蛇！这爆炸性的消息也让avengers岌岌可危。这条情报没有细节，可信度太低，被埋在了废纸堆的深处，只有Bucky一个人执意追踪。大家都明白他不愿意放弃任何和Steve有关联的信息，也便采取了默许态度。在勘察一番后，他只发现一个无足轻重的小规模基地。但他没有预料到，准备离开时，最想见到的那个人突然出现在了自己身后。

“Steve！？”

金色的头发在寒风中肆意飞舞，蓝色的眼睛明明闪过一丝迟疑，但很快被更深的冰冷所取代。他所认识的那个壮硕男人的一切表面上似乎并没有变。

不由分说，对方一拳结结实实地砸向自己。如果不是瞬间机械手臂打开了加力，断几根骨头都是轻伤。对方显然不准备和自己叙叙旧。没等自己做出下一步防御，对方接着进攻过来。躲闪不及被一脚踹中腹部。比起肋骨断裂的家常便饭，心脏爆炸般的撕扯感随着身体的每一个动作发出嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声，仿佛骨头碎片的碾压，让人绝望。这一瞬间，他深刻感受到了自己在洗脑状态下对Steve做过的事情有多可怕，另一方面又严重怀疑自己能不能像Steve背叛一切救赎自己那样把对方带回去。

无论记忆如何被撕裂、被粉碎，他都无法彻底忘记关于Steve的一切；不论身体被如何改造、被冻结过多少次，像一块廉价的冷冻牛肉，解冻、割剐、烹煮、再冷冻，被剥削利用到极致，最后变成一滩厨子和食客都嗤之以鼻的腐块，那个来自布鲁克林的笨蛋都是自己无条件支持者，更是彼此过去岁月的唯一证明。

自己显然没办法对他下狠手。做为白刃和枪械专家，自己的手却颤颤巍巍，一时不知道是应该拔出Gerber Mk II格斗匕首，还是应该掏出背上的那把Skorpion。

在不断的防御和退让之后，自己被逼到了掩体的角落。他只记得对方一手按住自己的机械臂，一边用手刀狠狠地敲了自己后脖子。等再次睁开眼睛时，对方又出现在自己面前，只是情景太过混乱，混乱到自己不愿去接受现实。

“Steve？”

难道自己遭受的一切不公，被作为随意滥用的杀人工具，被人追杀唾弃的一切，突然间在Steve看来都变得一文不值？不！这绝对不可能！到底发生了什么？

无数的疑问到嘴边却只化成轻轻呼唤一个名字，Steve。

“你是条件！”Bucky循着声音，勉强小幅度的歪过脖子看着交叉骨。他略有不爽抱着胳膊站着，“your pal, your buddy, 你亲爱的队长，抱歉，是前队长的要求。”

“让他们单独聊会儿。我答应过Rogers，winter soldier交给他处理。”Pierce挥手示意，交叉骨悻悻然地跟了出去。

“Steve，为什么？”不敢相信Steve居然是九头蛇，更无法相信刚刚两人的对峙中，对方丝毫不手软的凌厉攻击是在头脑清醒的状态下，更不敢相信居然把自己带回九头蛇的巢穴！

那个男人从高处俯视着自己，完全没有理会提问，没有一丝的情绪波动。

“渴望。”

第一个单词从那熟悉的嘴唇里吐出来，如同冰锥直插咽喉。渴望的开场意味着绝望的结局。他说不出自己是愤怒、恐惧还是崩溃。苦涩的情绪在口腔中杂糅出鲜血的铁锈味。自己最为恐惧和憎恨的那十一个词汇，此刻正从自己最爱的男人口里缓缓叨念而出！

“Stop！”手臂还是处于麻痹状态。稍微一挣扎，Bucky意识到脚踝也被类似连杆的东西禁锢在了水泥地面上。身体完全处于折叠，动惮不得的状态。

“生锈。”对方的语速平缓，没有丝毫的变化。按照原有节奏按部就班。

“快住口！”Bucky紧闭着双眼，用尽全身力气地大喊着。

所有的思想与理智都在锈化腐朽，绝望地感觉却同步地变得清晰和深刻。他明白，一个一个字节的迸出，意味着很快大脑也不将属于自己。自己将又变成一个木偶，一个忘记Steve的杀人机器。而这次的始作俑者居然是Steve本人。

“十七。”

“黎明。”

如果对方下定决心要重启自己这件武器，Bucky明白中途就绝对不会，也不能停下，他的威胁或是请求都毫无意义。但自己却又像条件反射般发出愤怒的哀嚎。都说黑暗过去黎明总会到来，而对于Bucky而言却只有无尽的夜。能够像人一样行动的时候，是被人操纵的杀人武器；任务完成后，又刀枪入库般被封冻在无尽深远的寒冷噩梦之中。这过去的几十年，winter soldier的记忆里从来就没有过黎明。

“火炉。”

Steve像是冬季里的火炉，即使什么都不做，看着他发呆就是满足和安稳。似乎外面的一切狂风暴雪，利刃秽语都不复存在。为什么这个男人此刻却在做自己最为痛恨的事情？

“九……”

“善良”

Bucky不否定自己做过的一切，在记忆渐渐恢复之后，自己强迫自己去记忆每一个亲手杀掉的人。这是对目标的尊重和缅怀，更是对自己的一种救赎。虽然不是尚武者，每次自己的问题却总不得不去用武力解决。善良，一个永远没法和自己沾边的词。但Steve总说，“buck, 你是我的守护天使，在我几十年的噩梦里，你是我支撑下来的原因。”

而现在正在给自己洗脑的男人还会这么想吗？

“回家”

多么希望一切都没有发生。没有那个分别的舞会，没有那辆疾驰的火车。多么希望在自己递给Steve钥匙的那一天，他能跟着自己回家。

“一”

“货车”

“士兵？”

程序完成。

Bucky从此消失。

\----------  
未完待续  



	2. 条件

程序完成。

Steve在Bucky面前慢慢蹲了下来，单手钳住对方的脸颊，抵住下巴将那张脸强行抬了起来。

“任务指令：完全服从Steve Rogers。禁止从他身边逃离。”

他看着对方的眼睛，下达着描述模糊的指令。绿色的眼眸没有了愤怒，悲哀，一片迷茫，既像暮年垂死一无所求的老人，又像对整个世界一无所知的婴儿。

“抱歉，Buck。”他探出脖子，索求着双方再熟悉不过的吻。

但跪在地上的男人像一座冰雕，对于久别重逢后的亲腻毫无热情。他重新变回那个满身枪刃的幽灵杀手。走廊传来一阵阵厚重的脚步声，Steve估计Pierce和交叉骨应该回来了。他满富贪恋地站起身，离开那张嘴唇。对于这个莫名其妙的吻，Winter Soldier 只是皱着眉，抬了下眼。

“这是让你留在我身边的唯一办法。请原谅我的自私。”

Steve知晓这一切后果。在公开九头蛇身份的第一天起，他就明白自己最终不得不做出最艰难的选择——在Bucky忘记自己和离开自己之间，他还是选择了前者。

自己最美好的时光和最真实的自己早都随着爱人埋葬在那个皑皑的山谷里。但Bucky突然出现，改变了一切。九头蛇的保密工作做的太严密，以至于自己当时并未发现WinterSoldier的存在和真实身份。对方执拗地逃避自己，否定记忆，但在最后的最后，他还是那个将自己从波托马克河的漩涡中捞出的Buck。

有了见面告别的拥抱，有了每个平日里的接吻，有了每个晚上对方害怕孤独而往自己身边凑的小动作，更有了每一次的肉体纠缠，这些关于身体的新生记忆让人欲罢不能。记忆这种东西总是蛊惑人心，但肉体真实感却无法取代。同时，将自己的soft spot留给Avengers，也是各种意义上的危险事情。但Bucky不可能愿意再回到九头蛇。这种让对方憎恨的相处模式，自己亲手来执行反而更具仪式感，更是给自己的坚定支持和心理暗示。

“把束缚器解锁吧。”Steve抬眼看了下依旧保持警觉的交叉骨。

“完成了吗？”Pierce面带微笑，再得到对方确定答案的眼神后，他转身抬手示意交叉骨按照Steve的话去做。

“我无法确定他是否处于可控状态。”交叉骨丝毫未动，对于前队长的动机，他始终无法完全相信。Pierce做了微笑摊手的动作，一副拿点证据出来的看戏表情。

“真为你们的懦弱胆小感到可悲！这也是你们总是失败的原因！”Steve轻轻扬起嘴角，仿佛在提醒对方做为手下败将的事实，“winter soldier的背叛是因为我，而我现在就在这里。”

他转脸对着地上的男人，不急不缓地说，“亲吻我的脚背吧！像个忠诚的仆人。”

没有片刻迟疑。黑色的长发从脸颊垂下，水珠沿着发梢和脸颊的棱角低落在地面上。原先佝偻着的身子更深地探下去。手臂处的链条被牵引而绷紧，一如腰背部的肌肉。金属在地面缓慢拖动，刺耳的碰撞声凝固了整个房间。

嘴唇亲吻着沾满尘土的皮靴。丧失自我尊严的男人像一只被重新接纳的丧家犬，极力讨好着新主人。

“还需要别的证据吗？”

整个过程，都看不到winter soldier的任何表情。交叉骨突然有些窝火，愈发反感站在自己对面的男人，除了雄性战败者的懊恼，更察觉到自己似乎掺杂了些许嫉妒成分，他倒吸一口气，略有不甘赶紧走上前去解开层层枷锁。

束缚器掉落的瞬间，重心不稳导致wintersoldier不得不用手撑住地面。

“站起来。”主人继续发号施令。相差无几的身高，百年间发生的一切似乎不停在两人身上反转轮回。腰部的伤势让他站立的有些勉强，但依旧有着坚毅冷峻战士的倔强，这点倒是和Bucky无二。

“给他处理下伤口。”Steve对于领导者的角色驾轻就熟，但交叉骨显然还没适应他。

“你的计划什么时候可以开始？” Pierce提醒着Steve自己的本分工作。

“等他准备好的时候。”

“希望你别只是拐骗你的小女友来这谈情说爱。透露基地位置的陷阱最好值得。”交叉骨说话总带着挑衅，显然得到Pierce的默许。一个优秀的幕前传声筒。

“如果你觉得你有能力控制任何一个avenger，那么夺回宇宙魔方的任务就由你全权负责。如果你做不到，就乖乖闭嘴！”

“Buck是我暴露身份的条件，也是你们不得已的唯一选择！”

\-----------  
未完待续  



	3. 格斗

潮湿的走廊在黄色灯光映照下显得昏暗模糊。完全封闭的空间阻止了任何自然光透入，让人无法判断准确时间。Winter Soldier赤脚踩在地面上，虽然是自己厌恶的冰冷感，到也算是熟悉。

毕竟接受过改造，自我修复速度超越常人。为了方便治疗，他上身处于完全裸露的状态。腰部的绷带不知道换过几次，现在已没有丝毫血污。黑色宽松的长裤掩盖了淤伤。膝盖和脚踝虽然还隐隐作痛，但也算不上什么大碍。整体看来，自己恢复得不错。

当他像一把精致的匕首被重新擦拭干净，送回主人手上时，脑袋还有些发懵。如何受的伤，毫无印象。不过转念一想，这种情况自己早应该习以为常。格斗技巧和枪械技经过无休止的训练，已经储存在肌肉的条件反射里。属于思维范畴的大脑却对自己的处境毫无头绪。这个饱受摧残的脆弱器官只是在反复告诉他，在几个小时前自己有了一个必须完全服从的新主人，名字是Steve Rogers。

穿过走廊，自己被带到一间格斗训练室。

空旷的中心地面铺设着和墙体同色的暗红色缓冲板，黑色的颜料描绘出圆形和正方形的边界。金发男人正对着一个立式沙袋发泄式地连续出拳。巨大圆形光束从头顶上方倾倒下来，让背部肌肉轮廓显得更加突兀。一声巨响之后，沙袋被直接踹到了自己脚下。对方转身一边扔掉手套，一边大步走上前来。

他机械地站在原地，等待一个新受害者的名字，一个处决地点，一个行动时间，就像每一次冰冻中醒来那样。甚至已经在思考，这次出任务M4A1最好加挂一个M203A1榴弹发射器。

而他等来的却是一个无声的绵长拥抱。

对方的臂膀宽大有力，自己完全陷在里面。后颈被摩挲着，头皮受发丝牵动传达出不适的瘙痒感。Winter Soldier并不喜欢这种多余的身体接触。自己对生物体的印象只有处决前可怜目标们，而用不了多久也都会变成一具具僵硬的尸体。自己的人生只是两道单选题：1.任务成功与否；2.身体冰冻与否。在这个持续良久的奇怪拥抱之后，被称作Steve Rogers的陌生男人终于松开了手。

“让我看看你恢复得怎么样了。”

对方一脚踢开沙袋，后撤调整为半步的距离，前腿关节微曲，左拳放在了自己下巴高度。用标准的格斗防守动作，邀请自己的加入。

自己不过是个卑劣的施暴者，杀戮是活着的唯一证明。如果服从这个命令能脱离那个该死的冷冻仓更长时间，何乐不为？Winter Soldier甩甩双臂，转动下脖子。伴随着僵硬关节的咔咔声，他反馈给对方一个实战步姿势，宣告接受。

毋庸置疑，好斗基因深深印刻在雄性动物的基因链条里。他用一记右直拳企图测试这个陌生男人的攻击距离和力道。对方轻松闪过，并瞬间反手钳制腋窝和上臂，利用力量优势将自己整个反摔在地上。一节节脊柱的清晰冲击让黑发战士瞬间意识到，低估对方只会让自己连吃苦头。一个优秀的对手让自己禁不住兴奋起来，战斗本能在血管里咆哮，身体也逐渐发热。

“1比0。”对方一脸轻松地翘起嘴角。

做为对耻笑的回应，他瞬间起身，以极快的速度贴近对方身体，抬膝做出顶腹的动作。利用对方双手抵膝防守的空档，左手勾拳结结实实地撞击在左侧脸颊上。

“Два очка！”看着对方踉跄后退两步，他脱口而出：平分。在多个语言之间，俄语显得更加自然。

“没想到这是你和我说的第一句话。”他摸摸脸颊，“很好！”

两人再次调整到站立对峙姿势。在几轮互相试探之后，比分交替上升。

“5比5.” 

Soldier后撤一步转身做出后蹬腿。这种实战中很少使用的大幅度技巧，达到了出奇制胜的效果。腿踢比拳头击打要重得多，粗壮的腿骨更是形成一个天然弹簧，让力道加倍。对方瞬间被踹出去，倒在黑色的边界线上。

这个过于持久的游戏开始让自己有点厌倦，获胜的欲望更加明显。在对方找回身体控制权之前，他直接跟上去把格斗拖到地面，不给任何喘息机会，以求快速结束战斗。

他直接骑上对方坚硬的腰腹，大腿肌肉用力收紧锁住对方的动作，小腿同步的缠绕上去。他试图利用从上而下的体位优势，用拳头连续攻击。身下的男人立刻抬起双臂在前胸和面部形成一个防御式。

“I can do this all day！”手臂的缝隙间露出对方上扬的嘴角，甚至笑出了声。

对方的挑衅让自己犯了急躁的大错——在企图通过防御式时，头部埋得过低！对方瞬间抓住这个漏洞，用胳膊环住自己脖子，把头用力窝在他的胸前，形成了一个“断头台”。

槽糕！

对方扣死的力道根本无法挣脱。只要持续一小会，自己就会休克。虽然万分不心甘，他只能连续用手掌拍击地面，宣告投降。对方终于松开自己。脸被憋得发红，winter soldier从金发男人的身上滑下，无力地倒在地上。他摸着脖子，忍不住咳嗽了几声。

“6:5！”在略显漫长的几十秒后，躺在自己身边的男人强调了一下比分。

“腰还痛吧？” 

诧异于这个简短而跳跃的问题，他看着天花板的灯光，恍惚间有种时空错乱的幻觉。

“习惯了。”巨大的体力消耗让两人都喘着粗气，地面都显得松软舒适其起来。

满眼的灯光中突然出现金发男人的脸。刚才太专注于体格较量，那张脸近距离看还挺帅。希望别是个像Pierce那么苛责的新主人。

身体完全处于对方的阴影之中，双臂突然被紧紧按住，力道如果再大一丁点，机械手臂的自动防御可能都会被触发。

“你战斗的样子真美！”

舌尖挑弄过嘴唇，企图打开自己齿间。

“你不知道这些日子我有多想你。Buck。”

Who the hell is buck? 

这个搞笑的小鹿是谁的称呼？

没有明确的指令，winter soldier不会采取任何行动。大概是刚刚一连串的格斗过招，让自己并没有太反感对方的触摸。但突然热吻这种事，完全不在自己的行动纲领中。他只是直勾勾地盯着自己必须服从的发号施令者，目睹到对方流露出无趣、失望，甚至痛苦的表情。

“不过也无所谓了。”

金发男人语气轻松，表情却瞬间变得严肃。

“也许，我们能以新的身份重新开始。”

 

\------------  
未完待续

to be continued  
\------------


	4. 野兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：NC17 有性表现内容

贴身近战的余热还残留在每一寸肌肤上，暴力宣泄后的快感根本无法消退。肾上腺激素激烈的迸发，让双方的身体和精神都处于亢奋状态。这一切让Steve对眼前的这具漂亮而熟悉的肉体产生着强烈的渴望，更何况自己手中握有绝对的控制权。不论对方言辞拒绝，或是武力抗拒，他都做好了绝不停下的准备。伪善者的面具已经带了太久，是享受真实欲望的时候了。  
索科威亚事件让他更为深刻地意识到，即使百年变迁，超级英雄和那只马戏团的猴子并未本质区别。所谓的付出和奉献不过是另一种立场上的剥削和独裁。大众总是愚蠢的，轻易被塑造的英雄形象所蒙骗，随意对恶毒流言深信不疑。自己的九头蛇身份对他们是个很好的教训——当权者总是在玩弄信仰、实践欺骗。正义、公平，这些自己曾经坚持的高尚词汇，得到的只是自己画像上的fasces涂鸦，更是那双抓不住buck的手。  
上衣汗湿粘腻，让炙热身体的不适感加倍，Steve直接脱掉扔到一边。两人赤裸着上身，加上之前的吻，雄性荷尔蒙跟随脉搏使得心脏不受控制地快速跳动。  
“你没有什么讨价还价的资格！”Steve捏住对方的脸颊，用力量直接再次撬开唇齿。  
这次的吻他没有再拒绝。  
舌尖缠绕的黏腻居然没有预期中那么令人生厌。但被人主导一切的侵略感，让战士的高傲之心受到了冒犯。在游刃有余的接吻之间，他狠狠地咬了一口对方下嘴唇。猩红的铁锈味在口腔中瞬间蔓延，身体用燥热而鲜活的感觉回应着这个湿乎乎的吻。  
“шесть:шесть.”他有些得意地翘起嘴角，危险的玩心也跟着膨胀起来，“Equalizer！”  
6:6!  
不如就让比赛换个方式继续！  
Steve瞬间挺身起来，拇指快速掠过血迹。瘙痒般的疼痛，与其说是反抗，不如说是加倍撩拨起自己的控制欲望。鲜血粘在对方的嘴唇上，形成一抹挑逗的lipstick。那双被反复洗脑而暗沉浑浊的眼睛，在自己海水般的蓝眼眸里反射出搅乱心绪的波浪。  
有趣起来。  
右手直接按住对方的咽喉，将头颈牢牢禁锢在地上。吻沿着湿漉漉的发梢，游走到发红的耳根。酥软的触觉让对方忍不住微微吸气，在齿间摩擦出呲的一声。金属手臂瞬间抬起，仿佛是为了掩饰自己的出丑，撕扯着他的右手腕，试图解除锁扣。  
“别把我当个姑娘！” 黑发战士用舌尖舔走唇边的血印，掩饰着内心些许慌张。绵长到略显温柔的荒谬前戏，居然有些操蛋的熟悉感。但这绝对不是自己喜欢的做爱方式。屠戮机器渴望着更对等的野蛮对待。  
“别为这句话后悔！” Bucky还是winter soldier？在自己为这个疑惑而有所克制时，对方却迎面一记直拳。警告是支配者的宣言。  
Steve把对方从地上拉起，在尚未站稳的瞬间，毫无停顿地用双臂夹住膝窩，将对方直接抱了起来。对于这个突如其来的大幅动作，winter soldier丝毫不觉厌烦。双腿顺势用close guard的柔术体式绞住对方的腰，双臂搂上脖子，对这个壮硕健美的床伴平添几分期待起来。  
场地边界之外，靠墙放着一张木工桌，整齐陈列着各种冷兵器。生存叉、三棱军刺、尼泊尔弯刀，Winter Soldier最爱的Gerber Mk II自然也位列其中。  
被粗暴地直接扔在木工桌上。黑色刀刃膈刮着臀部和大腿肌肤，冰冷的金属让一切疼痛更加透澈。为了保持平衡，手掌挤压在桌面上，瞬间被利刃刺伤。Winter Soldier摸起右手边的蝴蝶匕首，从对方漂亮的喉结向上一路划过棱角分明的下颚。瞬间绽开的红色蜜汁，像催情剂般磨灭着理性。他忍不住向前探出舌头舔舐起来。  
Steve用力量控制着节奏。左手蛮横地钳住握刀的手腕。在对方指尖松动的瞬间，右手夺过武器，向下的爆发力直接将匕首扎穿台面。刀刃精准的落在机械臂的虎口之间。毫不拖泥带水的动作让winter soldier对这个男人变得更加渴望。  
沾着血迹的机械臂抚摸着对方的伤口，从雕刻般的脸颊到坚硬的前胸，留下一条长长的红色血痕。对方的蓝眼睛里溢出和自己一样的欲望。被这样的眼神死死盯着，让人极度口干舌燥。  
汗液、疼痛、血液、一个完美的肉体、吻！每一个毁灭自我的元素，都让自己有重生的快感！让身体更加兴奋。  
“快给我做点什么！”  
施令者与服从者的位置一瞬间似乎发生了翻转。  
\----  
TBC未完待续  
\---


	5. 纠缠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告 NC17

被利器划破的沾血长裤被瞬间撕扯开，早已肿胀的欲望暴露在对方面前。长期训练在指尖形成厚厚的茧，给柔软的前端和环沟带来强烈的摩擦。被对方这样来回爱抚，期待良久的满足感让自己毫无廉耻地向后弓起腰，喘息自然而然地叩开齿门。  
腰伤带来的疼痛，不但没有湮没色欲的横冲直撞，反而让神经触动变得清晰，提醒着这一切火热而真实，并不是冰封中的无妄之梦。悬在桌面外的脚背，因为对方的每一次加力而不断紧绷，展现出更清晰的肌肉弧度。快感扰乱了对机械的控制力，手臂下意识地向内扣紧对方的肩膀。好在对方完美的承受力，不会被捏碎骨头，禁得起本能地肆意发泄。  
Steve用右臂紧紧缠住对方的腰，左手绕过对方的右腋窝，从背后合拳用力拉扯住湿软黑发，迫使得那张弓拉得更满。前胸一览无余，任其肆虐。对着胸前的突起，一个毫无克制的重重撕咬让对方浑身发颤，瞬间释放出来。  
“7:6？”金发男人抬起湿润的手，挑了下眉，“or T.K.O？”三个刻意被拉长音节的字母，吹气般在耳边嘲弄着刚刚缴械的自己。  
Winter Soldier直接伸直双臂将对方猛得推离身体，从桌面一跃而下。  
开胃小点心般的瘙痒淫抚，根本满足不了饥肠辘辘的血肉口欲。在这场狩猎游戏里，野蛮人已等不及一场生吞活剥的大快朵颐。对方却突然带上了条crochet lace的白色丝绸餐巾，漫不经心地举起一双Christofle银制刀叉，摆起文明世界的架子。相比腹部和腿根黏糊糊的体液，对方的比分通告和“技术性击倒”宣言在好胜者耳边显得傲慢刺耳。  
跪在两腿之间，将那根巨大完全吞下。男人漂亮的蓝眼睛一瞬间的瞳孔放大。对方确实为自己的大胆举动吃了一惊，但瞬间舒缓开的眉梢和上翘嘴角写满了满意和享受的表情。  
穿过湿滑打结黑发，Steve从上方将对方头骨死死攥住。左手指尖不时掠过含着自己的柔软嘴唇。下颚骨在自己完全的玩控抚摸之中，不时有节奏的拉扯，形成更深的喉部动作。  
双膝跪地，体态卑微却内心高傲。蜷曲的背部扯动着肩胛骨和后腰部的肌肉，勾勒出性感饱满的线条。脊柱一节节的嶙峋骨相浮现在中线上，将视线不可避免的引向后方更诱人的沟穴。  
伴随着血管收张，感受到液体的少量溢出。前端更加夸张的肿胀让内壁的充盈感无限放大。高高在上的男人发出低沉的闷哼。偷窃到主动权的暗喜，让更恶劣的想法突然闪现。在对方微微闭眼的瞬间，下颚寻找到合适的力度，牙齿在性器的前端突然迸发出咬合动作。伴随着一声轻微的龇牙，对方的皱眉让恶作剧成功的舒畅感油然而生。可惜得意的笑容还没来得及爬上眉眼，几乎没停留一秒，脖子被直接掐住，整个人被从地面粗暴地拎起来。蓝色眼眸中跳动的燎神怒火燃烧着自己的每一根神经。身体从来没有如此由内而外的铄铄发烫。  
利用腰腹力量，抬起大腿，用脚尖弧度勾住站立者的腰。右手遏住对方手腕，给咽喉一些喘息空间。机械肢瞬间加满全力，用钢铁前臂猛烈撞击对方肘关节的同时，大腿快速向自己方向收缩，以期将对方直接拽到地面解除锁扣。可惜这一气呵成的连贯动作并未奏效。对方粗壮有力的胳膊挺住了攻击，反倒让自己贴了过去。  
无所谓。  
鼻尖几乎要碰撞的距离刚刚好。对方的强壮体格更让人浮想联翩。  
他双手抱住对方的头，主动献上一个荤腥凶狠的吻。  
“7:7。Equalizer！ again！”任由液体从嘴角边流出，用一个挑眉回敬比分。  
与其说是激怒，不如说是被挑弄到。男人顺着胳膊将他从新推搡到桌边，毫无怜悯地用整个手掌将脸狠狠摁在台面上。剧烈的震动导致几把匕首和甩棍掉落在水泥地面上，发出一连串闷响。  
“我似乎过于怜悯了！winter soldier！”  
成功让对方尝到造成自己“断头台”失误的急躁和挫败感，他反而舔了舔上唇，露出诡计得逞的微笑。一个不属于自己的脑袋，一个不属于自己的身体，这种做爱方式让自己有种既堕落放弃到无以复加，又掌控了自己些分毫的奇怪快感。  
“快点！”游戏已经到了ending的收官阶段，checkmate急不可待。  
上半身完全被控制住，陷落桌面，背部毫无防备的做着邀请，一如比赛的开场。  
“如你所愿！”  
雄性领袖的自尊心和占有欲变成了施暴最好的理由。本应完全臣服的木偶企图牵着主人鼻子走。没有任何缓冲和安抚，拉扯着对方的腰，从后方直接冲撞进来。  
这个男人果然没有让自己失望。  
那热得发烫的粗大玩意让空荡荡的大脑快要发疯，和自己最为熟悉和憎恨的冰冷完全相反。让人一度怀疑自己对热度的认知。筋脉分明的摩擦让自己忍不住配合地抬高臀部，扭动着腰身。明明是一个陌生男人，他却似乎对自己身体内部的敏感点了如指掌。精准却毫无克制的深浅，逼迫自己吐露真言的节奏，让后穴的空虚感终于得到满足。对方的手不知什么时候攀上了前端。湿黏的体液沿着大腿根不断流出。在汹涌而至的快感里随波逐流，不断吐露出的淫弥喘息预告着残局的最终胜负。  
“叫我的名字……”  
正被贪婪地啃咬着肩颈和胛窩，突然开启了不合时宜对话。  
他意兴阑珊地吐出答案：“Steve Rogers。”  
“不对！”力道和深度突然加大，“像过去那样！”  
一次又一次长驱直入的挺进，让整个身体都不受控制的颤抖。  
像过去那样？过去？自己有什么过去可言？运气好的话，不被连续洗脑还能记得起前几次任务的一点细节，运气不好的时候，每次都是从冰冷棺材中走出的新鬼魂。  
他的名字？  
Steve Rogers  
明明是脑海中刚刚建立的新数据，反复游走在口齿之间却突然熟悉起来。  
“Steve……Steve……”  
字节从舌尖的反射，而绝非大脑的记忆里,缓缓流淌出来。这个名字，仿佛在嘴边呼喊过千遍，视乎在心里存在了百年。  
“Buck……”  
再次被咒语般的名字反复叫着，却不再厌恶。在那个男人的进攻下，彻底投降。一次又一次，无法逃避，完全沉沦。  
“out！”  
所以，当交叉骨进入训练室目睹眼前发情雄狮般啃咬交姌的两人，感受就不是私人恩怨那么简单了。

\------------------------  
to be continued  
未完待续


	6. 诡计

洞察计划本应是把剔骨尖刀，但失败的结果却变成了双刃剑。一方面，九头蛇丧失了二战以来的最佳寄主；另一方面，神盾局本身也被蚕食殆尽，近乎消亡，至少目前台面上如此。

短暂的偃旗息鼓让双方都急需一个新领导者来重组混沌局势，而头顶光环的美国队长对任何一方而言都是最好的选择——道德高地上的超级英雄，能个人意志轻易变成“captain's order”的精神领袖。无论是对于孱弱善良者，历史变革者，亦或是激进清洗者，他都是悬在所有人头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。即使什么都不做，曝光身份本身就具有十足杀伤力。而九头蛇现在要做的就是让这把剑自由落体，直插人心，让所谓正义一方措手不及。

让这张王牌中的王牌心甘情愿地亮出来，需要充足的理由和诱惑，否则世纪以来的牺牲和潜行将前功尽弃。好在Alexander Pierce知道英雄的阿喀琉斯之踵——博物馆字里行间的JamesBuchanan Barnes，关系亲密者嘴里的Bucky，SteveRogers唯一的Buck。所以当他直接抛出谈判筹码时，对方几乎没有迟疑的全盘接受，与巴黎事件如出一辙。

Pierce的要求简单明了：

第一、Steve公开九头蛇身份，回归组织；

第二、夺回红骷髅丢失的宇宙魔方。

互换条款则更加直白：

第一、寻回Winter Soldier，交由Steve全权处置；

第二、向Steve移交所有涉及Winter Soldier的绝密资料；

第三、事成后不干涉Steve个人行动。

谈判双方的动机可能有偏差，但目标却有极高的一致性。

只不过在交叉骨看来，这如同播撒龙牙般危险——潜意识的深处藏着对Steve极度的不适感。

Caption America的真实身份是top Secret，他根本无法触及。在接到通知的那一瞬间，交叉骨的震惊程度并不比从街头广播里听到这个爆炸消息，冰淇淋掉在地上的十岁孩子世界崩塌的感觉好多少。更何况，不久前自己还接受过处决对方的任务指示。他瞬间有种对全盘毫不知情，一颗棋子被随意安置的挫败感。因此，当他在半夜进入训练室看到发情雄狮般啃咬交姌的两人，感受就不是私人恩怨那么简单。

空荡的房间回荡着喘息，交叉骨眼神无法从那漂亮的肌肉曲线上移开。Winter Solder像一只黑色动物，爪牙前胸完全贴在地面上。脸被垂下的黑发遮挡，深深埋在自己的臂窩里。金属手臂在地上留下一道道抓痕。而金发男人则刚刚享受完征服者的狂喜。直到被Steve抬眼盯住，交叉骨才略有尴尬地回过神来。对方早已发现自己，却未停止任何动作，仿佛在宣示对身下那具漂亮身体的主权。他只能装模作样地叩击已经打开的推拉铁门，用两声刻意放大的蹩脚咳嗽声打断让每个当事人都缺乏把持力的场面。

“按规定程序，我需要带他回冷冻仓。”他下意识地将双手交叠在胸前，掩饰着自己的一丝慌乱。

“Pierce的话你应该不会忘记吧？”Steve略显粗暴地推开满身咬痕的身体站起身，丝毫不避讳的展示着自己完美的体格，“他完全交由我处理。”

“脱离冷冻太久，Winter Soldier的状态会不稳定。”

“如果你们对Zola的洗脑技术那么有自信，这种担心幼稚而多余。”Steve向后捋了捋额前的碎发，扬起脖子，用下眼底余光撇着对方补充道:“没有我的命令，他哪里也不会去!”

“Well.我会和Pierce汇报情况，详细情况！”强调的几个字别具深意。

“转告他，明天一早我会找他讨论下计划的细节问题。”

“那最好不过！”。

“还有！”转身准备离去的交叉骨被低沉的声音突然叫住。

“离他远一点！” 仿佛龇牙咧嘴的从齿间撕裂出来：“别以为我看不出你想干什么，在这一点上我们是同类！”

在街口真不应该顾虑那架外部直升飞机，应该直接杀了他！交叉骨转头瞟了眼被谜团包围的男人，眼角撇了眼瘫软在地上的人，伴着毫不顾及的摔门声，快步愤然离去。

对方说的没错，目睹着一次次的洗脑，一种带着怜悯的爱慕在生根发芽，而Steve的出现让这颗种子开始野蛮生长。

 

行动会议在Pierce的办公室一早开始，参会者只有Pierce、Steve和交叉骨三个人。

内线情报显示被迫转入地下的神盾局计划一周后秘密转移一批重要资产，而代号为“Cube”的宇宙魔方也在那一串长长的列表之中。即使大量眼线被浮尘般清扫，几百年来深埋入骨的爪牙根本无法连根拔出。永远不要低估以纠正历史走向为高尚目标的组织有多深远的影响力。

做为实用主义者，Pierce对宇宙魔方的执念与红骷髅的神秘主义崇拜有天壤之别。面对Hydra诞生以来最大的一次危机，蛊惑人心的精神傀儡已经就位，缺少的是某种重量级的实力证明。他必须让所有人相信“砍掉一个头，再长出两个”绝非花里胡哨的宣传口号，而是不死之身的事实描述，进而保证幸存所有资源能够继续在自己控制之下。只要稳住根基，东山再起也只是时间问题。

红骷髅虽然是个失败者，却留下了大量魔方相关研究成果，重新利用起来相对简单高效。混沌局势也带来了绝佳的行动机会。最为关键，空间原石是目前已知的“黑石”最好的替代品，“远星计划”的关键。做为原石容器的宇宙魔方对Hydra的意义比外界所知要深远得多。届时，一个真正意义上的全能领导者将重新降临地球，hydra最正统使命也将彻底完成。眼前这位难以控制的初代Avenger也可以鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹。

“计划大纲很简单。以这个基地和我本身做为诱饵，尽可能吸引Avenger前来。而我会带着winter soldier去劫持运送部队，夺取魔方，并在指定时间在汇合点集合。细节部署我会亲自安排。”做为一个经验丰富的领导者，Steve的轻松表现显得信心十足。

“这个基地根本无法防御复仇者的攻击。”交叉骨第一时间提出反对意见。

“我根本不奢望完全抵御！目的是尽可能的吸引火力和拖延时间，分散注意。好在我们还有大约一个星期的准备时间。现在最需要的是尽可能准确和详细的情报！”

Pierce对Steve和winter soldier的战斗能力有准确认知。直接对抗可能出现的avenger，他们俩是唯一选择。在这个层面上，自己并没有太大掌控余地。

“我会通知Baron Strucker负责基地的诱饵工作。人员配备你有完全权限。“他稍稍停顿了一会，”交叉骨会和你们一起去，做为后背支持，确保宇宙魔方万无一失。”

Pierce的言下之意傻瓜也听得出来。双方基于利益互换的合作关系既平等又微妙。Steve挑了一下眉，全盘接受，并没有任何不满情绪。

“既然行动大纲没有异议，请第一时间将最新情报通知我。”

目送着高大男人离去的背影，Pierce扶着下巴：“看好他！”

“现阶段我们不得不相信他。但也得提防这个棘手家伙变成海格力斯，救走他亲爱的普罗米修斯。甚至，带走火种。”

“我会提前转移基地核心物资，做好完全放弃的准备。你记住，任何情况下，宇宙魔方是第一要务！必要时，你可以全权处理！”

回应着Pierce显露杀意的眼神，交叉骨点了两下头，了然于心。

\----------------  
to be continued  
\----------------


	7. 启动

从一个正常到不正常的睡眠中醒来，Winter Soldier平躺在和柔软二字完全不沾边的床上，却有异常的舒适感。鲜血的热度迅速流遍全身，和以往醒来永远停留在指尖的冰冷感完全相反，让人贪恋。这似乎是长久以来最为安宁的一个梦。

惊愕于自己居然不是从冷冻仓中醒来，他盯着空荡荡的天花板，努力回忆之前发生了什么——闪回画面是训练室里燥热的一切。脑袋里的回响全是“Steve”这个名字。昨晚对方太过纠缠，过于放纵的后果是自己完全昏睡了过去，恍惚间似乎被那个男人抱了起来，之后就完全不记得了。

薄毯下，全身赤裸。他坐起身，用双手搓着脸。尽管对方身体的炙热触感还停留在皮肤上，金属手臂的冰冷感瞬间让人清醒不少。过往的一切都支离破碎，前天的自己身在何处甚至都完全没有记忆，但Steve却给自己异乎寻常的熟悉感。毫不避讳的说，对方对自己的每一个敏感点都了如指掌，以至于自己不知不觉间逐渐被对方牵着走。

他本能地检查一圈室内环境。在类似军营般的基地不可能奢望舒适二字，这间临时性的房间也异常简单，灰白色的漆面墙壁没有任何多余装饰。好在基本的寝具、卫浴、书桌储物都安排紧凑合理。抬眼发现铁门后悬挂着一件完全陌生的黑色外套，让他意识到自己应该是在别人，或者大概率是在那个叫Steve Rogers的男人房间里。门理所当然的被牢牢锁住。观察窗外有来回走动的巡逻人员。

寄希望用一场热水帮助自己理清混乱的现状，winter soldier转身走进浴室。镜子中的身体到处是昨晚的痕迹，从脖子到前胸，从腰腹到大腿根。对方肆无忌惮的在自己身体上标记着领地，用无法抵抗的低沉嗓音说着让人脸红心跳的话。

水流冲击着坚硬的地面，发出的哗啦声响，伴随着回音像一道屏障，笼罩着整个浴室。思绪如同排水口的漩涡，不停旋转，不断流失。似乎自己也曾经从一场昏迷中醒来，似乎也认识一个满头金发名为Steve的男人。但是相貌却一片模糊，就如同浴室里一切，隔着厚厚的水气。

那个男人到底是谁？

快点想起来！

快点想起来！

纵使这样半折磨地强迫自己，依然毫无头绪。挫败感幻化成愤怒，变成墙壁上重重的一记闷拳。

“别把墙拆了。”

不知什么时候，那个男人出现在狭小浴室的门口，似乎已经站了很久。

明明昨晚赤裸交缠，这样隔空对视在这个时点却反而略显尴尬。思考着该如何处理现况，自己站立动作都笨拙起来。好在Steve扔来的一条浴巾打破了一切。他一手接住，恍若无人地简单擦拭身子，将浴巾围在了腰间。虽然表现的从容不迫，但手指不听话的乱动，导致扣结几次才系上。

他开始后悔昨天自己玩过了火。

“出来吧，你的制服我让他们拿过来了。”男人带着略有无奈的语气转身回到房间，并在书桌前面朝床的位置坐了下来。

所有衣物一层层整齐的叠放在白色床单上,垂直下方的地面放着双黑色皮靴。感受到从背部穿透过来的监视般视线，他加快了速度。全裸着背对着对方，这种事情winter soldier不想再做第二次了。

“过来。”

裤子刚刚穿好，黑色的紧身上衣正套上头。Winter Soldier侧过身，略有迟疑的看着发号施令者。

“过来！”对方用重音重复了一遍命令，拍了下大腿，示意坐下。

一边双腿跨坐在对方右侧大腿上，一边将双手从袖子里挣扎着伸出，并整理下衣角。狭小的空间容纳两个超级战士本已局促，现在更是近到可以听见呼吸声的距离。俯视的视角让他不自知地捧起对方的脸，想看清楚每一个面部细节，企图和一闪而过的记忆画面有所重合。长睫毛在眼窝里形成了羽毛般的阴影。那双蓝眼珠像未知的深海般吞噬着一切，此刻如此冰冷，和昨晚判若两人。

这张脸自己一定在什么地方曾经见过！

“Buck……那是我的名字吗？”昨晚对方无数次呼唤这个名字，他脱口而出。

“会主动问我问题了？”Steve双手抓住对方的两个手腕，将手臂重新控制在身体两侧，抬头直勾勾地盯着对方，“他们似乎没有给宠物起名字的习惯。一个顺口的称呼罢了。”

“听好！接下来几天，我会正式向你说明任务。我对你说的话，不可以转告给任何人。”用手抹去对方脸颊上残留的水迹，Steve一脸严肃。

“还有，无论发生什么！你绝对不要离我太远！”男人用手掌从下抬起他右手，像骑士对君主宣示忠诚般，亲吻了下手背，低头喃喃自语道：“也许这一次我能彻底解决问题。”

“明白了吗？soldier？”

“wilco.”

soldier答复着收到并执行的战术用语。

自己的回答不是出于对控制者的服从，而是从心底一种莫名其妙的信任，仿佛自己和对方已磨合良久。但对方孤注一掷，或者说准备迎接死亡的眼神，让他产生了深深不安。

但愿这次依旧是个刺杀某位政要的简单任务。  
=======

TBC未完待续


	8. 射击

穿梭来往的守卫向高大男人的举手示意。Winter Soldier跟在他的身后，没有受到任何阻拦和质疑。沿着之前训练室前的走廊继续走下去。转角尽头是武器库和小型射击训练场。两间屋子之间由一扇厚重的隔离门连接。推开标号3的门。屋子中心是一张空无一物的白色铁桌。正对门的墙挂满满了各类匕首、甩棍等冷兵器和手枪，左右两侧是些步枪和冲锋枪。大型机枪并不在这间屋子里。  
“几天后，我们要去劫持一架神盾局的飞机，拿回一件小东西。”Steve拿起一把GLOCK19，左右翻转了一下，又放回了原位。  
“如果是近身战，我习惯用的那些就足够了。” 自己可是世界上最好的武器专家。他随手拿起一把SIG-Sauer P226，做了个射击预备动作，“其实什么枪都无所谓。”转脸一瞥，对方手里攥着一把“沙漠勇士”政府型M1911。不知道为何对一战就诞生的古董情有独钟。比起这些手枪，M4A1是自己的最爱。  
两人站在相邻的两个射击道上。一般人都会带上耳塞防止听力伤害，但对两位超级战士而言这种程度的伤害毫无在意的必要。  
Winter Soldier右手握枪，左手虎口在上掌心向内，围握扳机护圈，对着远处的黑色靶标射击起来。  
“我好像有个和你很像的朋友，我总是叫他……Stevie。” ”看着正常发挥，毫无惊喜的全十环成绩，他做了个深呼吸，转脸看向左侧，“Stevie，没错，是这个名字！”  
对方持枪的手明显抖动了一下。自己的意图对方显然收到了。  
一个完全脱靶的糟糕成绩。  
“今天结束之后你得回冷冻仓。” 巨大的声响回荡在空旷的房屋。伴随着毫无情绪波动的缓慢语句，是Steve发泄般迅速地连续射击。高射速的代价是准星严重偏失。  
“偏离规则太远，会惹来不必要的麻烦。”  
“Copy。”昨天到现在的自由时光已是奢望，对方明明可以直接命令，不用刻意通知自己。现在内疚似地闪躲目光，反而让自己有些介意。  
“交叉骨说的也许没错，你脱离低温太久了。” Steve放下枪，双臂笔直地支在台前低语。这个昵称让壮硕男人一瞬间变回布鲁克林十六岁的男孩。他必须制止这个谈话，否则自己的决心将不可避免的动摇和崩塌。拿起新的弹夹，用缓慢的装填动作让自己冷静下来。  
在几十秒的突然安静之后，Winter Soldier走到他的身后，握着对方双手，用上肢力量缓慢带动着重新支起枪。像教官指导学生般，连续三发射击后，摇摇晃晃飘来的靶纸显示了3个10环。  
“这就是我唯一能清清楚楚记得的东西。”男人的肩背明明那么熟悉，却除了杀人技巧自己记不起任何细节。松开的手被紧紧抓住，转身拉进怀里。穿过Steve厚实的肩膀，他两眼发愣的盯着摇晃的靶标。  
“我，不想……回冷冻仓，Stevie。”  
即使是最坚强的士兵也会害怕。有些迟疑地吐露出脆弱一面，疑惑于自己为什么会如此轻易地信任对方。只是畏缩的话语在Steve听来完全变成了黏腻地撒娇。  
目光交汇间，述说着内心的渴望。

被拖拽着离开射击场，一路踉跄着穿过走廊回到房间。关上门的一瞬间，两人急不可待地脱去对方衣物。  
“帮我再想起点什么……用你的身体。”  
绿眼睛充满祈求与期望，支配者却畏手畏脚起来。  
“如果我暂时不想让你想起来呢?”  
“那就让我暖和起来！”一旦品尝过身体的温热，冷冻仓的极寒更加恐怖。  
双手举起，和背部一同被轻轻推靠在门上。金发男人的吻莫名的温柔和克制，和训练室的侵略性判若两人。  
“如果你愿意听，闭上双眼。我会告诉你我最爱的谎言。”  
膝盖轻轻拨开对方的双腿，沿着大腿内侧徐徐摩擦，直至抵住腿根。  
“那是什么？”  
“现在的你，像我爱你一样，爱着我。”

甘之如饴。  
被这句谎言所欺骗， Winter Soldier完全瘫软着掉进危险陷阱，K.O.。前倾脖子，回应着对方更深更缠绵的吻。呼吸的意识终于在绵长的舌尖分开后被找回。伴随着明枪般的心跳，两人的前胸都不可避免地剧烈起伏。  
手臂绕过后背，Steve将对方整个抱起，轻轻放在床上。小心握住脚踝，抬起对方修长却肌肉饱满的腿，拨弄开鞋带。对方配合地弓起脚背，将松垮的靴子抖落在地上，在时空凝结般的狭小房间里发出咚咚两声撞击。  
“我甚至有点希望你现在让我停下。”用手抚摸着额前的黑发，让那双逐渐迷离的绿色眼睛完全映照在自己的蓝色里。  
“已经停不下来了。”手臂攀上对方的脖子，抚摸着对方的脸颊，“Stevie。”  
手指轻轻掠过身侧，温柔绕过腰窝，滑进背后的沟壑。湿润的后端已无需太多安抚。不断增加的手指让异物感愈发明显。身下的他咬住下嘴唇，从齿缝间透出飘忽的轻喘。身体从冰霜的白色逐渐透出鲜血的绯红。解开自己的裤子拉链，放出压制已久的巨型困兽。用极度的克制让那根龇牙咧抓的怪物，像被驯服的大犬去取悦对方，摇尾乞怜。  
“给我更多，多到我没法承受！”缰绳似乎在身下之人的手中。

“无论何时，我都属于你。”  
“我的身体，我的灵魂你随时可以拿去。”  
内壁每一个触动神经的摩擦，都在述说已经将自己完全交了出去的事实。对方本可以肆意妄为，却有所顾虑的谨慎小心。他将腿绕上对方腰腹，希望他永远不要离开。  
“说，爱我。”  
“我，不知道……”  
沉迷致死的高潮已经让人无法说出更多词句。

单人床如此狭小，但紧紧缩在自己怀里的buck发出浅浅的鼻吸，睡得深沉安稳。尽管再三小心，顾虑着对方记忆恢复的程度，但还是过了火。  
Steve保持着别扭姿势不忍打断他的休息。这种时光不知道渴望了多久。Finally，自己还是无法放手让交叉骨将Buck带回冷冻仓。  
抚摸着对方的头发，他想起了十六岁的那个下着大雪的冬天。自己执拗地要去三个街区外的烘焙店买姜饼。缩在对方大衣里，搓着冻得通红的双手，踏着一深一浅的雪地脚印。对方把军帽摘下，用力按在自己头上，腰也搂得更紧。雪堆落在他的黑发上，自己嘲笑着对方变成了白发老头。  
讽刺的是，几十年过去了，谁都没变成老头。  
而那也是自己吃过的最美味的姜饼。  
如果他完全恢复记忆，一定会全力阻止自己的行动吧。善良的他不可能会让自己变成九头蛇，更不可能赞成冒险去打复仇者、宇宙魔方的主意。  
“你说过I am with you till the end of the line，现在我选择了另一条line，你还会陪我到终点吗？” Steve亲吻那张熟睡的脸，重复着誓言。

九头蛇的情报网确实弄到了些真东西。一早最新情报送到了Steve手上。  
两天后，周一晚上12点，两架昆式运输机将从神盾局位于Washington D.C.的Triskelion大厦水下停机坪出发，前往位于LA的复仇者2号新基地。打包工作已在进行中，已检测到宇宙魔方确切能量源。目前尚无avenger护送安排。行动时间和之前情报比大幅提前！  
Thor返回Asgard，Clint回归家庭，Banner下落不明。Natasha多重间谍身份暴露，那场丑陋听证会之后也了无音讯。Tony不得不承担起所有重任，分身乏术。这确实是最好的时机。但为确保万无一失，诱饵还是按计划部署——Steve和Winter Soldier无疑是最好的诱饵，由其是对Tony而言。  
昆式运输机主武器只有机身下的一挺高射火箭炮，并不具有太大威胁。但和Helicarrier相同的隐形技术，是个不小的麻烦。如果不能在升空初期就锁定其位置，后续追踪将异常困难。  
昆式的巡航速度达2马赫，整个航程将缩短至3小时。扣除起飞降落阶段，留给九头蛇的时间不到2小时。九头蛇目前基地位置在Triskelion以北11点钟方向，以昆式来度量大约航程4小时。诱饵投放和行动时机需要精心安排。  
计划如下：  
06:00 装备检查，人员清点  
07:30 全员出发  
11:30 行动人员到达 Triskelion大厦上方高空位置，释放伪装信号，同步发布诱饵。基地进入最高级警备。  
12:00 利用起飞时机，安置微型跟踪无人机，确认宇宙魔方所在位置。  
12：30 目标进入平飞阶段，背景隐形板打开后，Steve入侵并打开后置舱门，Winter Soldier进入。两人获取完全控制权后，其他人员进入接走全部包裹。一同护送前往集合地点。  
02:00 启动基地自爆程序，前往预设集合地点交接魔方。  
Pierce全盘同意了这一计划。Steve获得了人员及装备授权。在亲自挑选完行动小组人员后，他将计划第一时间详细复述给了包括winter soldier在内的每个人。完美的士兵对任务的理解清晰深刻，几乎不用做任何补充说明。  
行动将正式开始！  
===========  
TBC未完待续  



	9. 坐标

（九）

得益于从神盾局窃取的尖端技术，九头蛇对昆式战机了如指掌，甚至已经发展出完整的自有家族序列。地下机库里整齐排列着五艘战机。铁黑色外观和双涡轮式引擎设计和昆式如出一辙，隐形技术自然是一脉相承。耳边充斥着枪械组装的摩擦声和引擎的轰鸣，Winter Soldier再次清点了一遍弹夹，将COP 357 Derringer和Intratec TEC-38，分别插在右腿的上下两个枪套里，确认了下背后的那把Scorpion，便直接坐了下来。这次任务从熟悉的暗杀变成了劫持，规模比以往要大得多。整个小队算上自己、Steve和交叉骨一共15人，从未见过的两名技术士兵长也出现在队列里。习惯于独来独往的自己对这种团队配合架势有点不适。Steve每晚的纠缠和不断重复强调的命令也让他没法不介意。

Steve悄无声息地走近。

“伸出左臂。”被对方的命令拉回现实，“掌心向上。”

手里握着把Strider Tiger刀，他把金属手臂放在大腿上，左手垫在掌背，手指微微用力固定，右手持刀在金属上来回割蹭出不断加深的痕迹。

N51.18130 W115.60540

“这是什么？” N,W的开头明显是一组GPS坐标，但Winter Soldier并不明白背后代表着什么。

“无论发生什么，结束后到这个坐标点找我。”

“你就这么确实我会去找你？我为什么不选择自己走？”

“我知道为什么。”Steve抚摸了几下刻痕，将刀收回腿边，抬起头用无法抗拒的蓝眼睛对视着，眼神坚毅，

“你也一定知道！”

眼角扫到交叉骨监视的目光，回头观察了下在另一台战机前部署物资转移的Pierce，Steve低声说道：“我再重复一遍！

第一、宇宙魔方不要交给任何人，除了我；

第二、任何时刻不要离我太远；

第三、如果我要求撤离，你必须马上无条件照做。”

“再测试下我们之间的通讯。”

“Bravo Uniform Charlie Kilo” 他用无线电通讯字母表读了遍对方昵称的拼写。

“Sierra Romeo.Copy！”Winter Soldier扶了下耳麦，回复了一个S.R。竖起拇指表示一切正常。

Steve挤出一个微笑，试图是安慰自己和对方，但winter soldier只觉得那非常勉强，甚至有点难过。双手紧握了一下那刻着坐标的金属手掌，并拍了两下，金发男人重新走回队伍中央,抬手看了眼手表，开始履行领导者的角色。

“所有人员对时！出发！”

“Hail Hydra!”

士兵们瞬间起立，携带装备完成列队。交叉骨已经站在舱门边，准备清点人员。随着地下机库顶部甲板缓缓打开，许久不见的自然光线隐约倾泻。傍晚余晖在机库地面撒下金色的光柱，柱间飞舞的尘埃有种和气氛不符的宁静感。

他直起身跟上前去。看着Steve的宽阔背影，想起自己曾说过的一句话：

“No，not without you! ”

 

人员被分为三个小组，第一组做技术支持、并保障己方战机的运行，另外两组分别负责随后接管两架神盾局的昆式。除了风噪和机械振动声，机舱内一片安静。

Steve坐在最靠近控制室的左侧位置，Winter soldier隔着走道坐在他正对面。俩人就这么一声不响地对视着。交叉骨做为监视者，紧挨着他的左手边，正摆弄着自己的GLOCK19。对于那两人的怪异气氛，只能自欺欺人地选择无视。他两脚间放着一个铁黑色的蜂窝状金属箱——那是用来安放宇宙魔方的保护盒，用以屏蔽能量场防止追踪。九头蛇对宇宙魔方的理解可能比神盾局更深刻。

仓内通讯通过机体顶部的传输装置从前端控制室传来：“30分钟后到达目标上空。隐形甲板和干扰信号源持续生效中。预计维持飞行高度45900英尺。”

“Attention！技术兵准备。”Steve起身站在了机舱中央，开始发号施令。

十分钟后，仓内通讯：“检测到水下停机坪开启！”

“Launch UAV！”

代号为“Accipiter gentiles”的两架小型无人机从舱底缝隙中被释放。如同其苍鹰的名字，小型猛禽的机体大小，比生活在华盛顿水系的大型水鸟大不了多少，在夜色掩护下通过对方防空系统轻而易举。

两名技术士兵长注视着军工笔记本上传来的数据波普。在 5分钟的死亡般寂静之后，他们大声通告着所有人：

“1号附着成功！”

几十秒后。

“2号附着成功！” 

“已开启能量源扫描程序！”

舱内通讯：“10分钟后对方进入平飞阶段，飞行目标高度42000英尺。”

目前为止，一切顺利！

“能量源扫描完成，2号飞机信号强烈。” 

“保持与2号飞机的垂直高度差！” Steve在狭窄通道缓慢踱步。

“Roger that.”

“交叉骨！通知Pierce，将我之前准备好的那份视频立刻发给预设地址。”

交叉骨看着正游刃有余掌控一切的“私人恩怨”，扶着耳麦接通了加密远程通讯。回想着着自己要一直和这种角色为敌，真是有点为自己感到一丝怜悯。

而在LA基地的Tony也同样觉得最近工作量实在太大！

“先生，有一封署名S.R.的视频文件发送至您1号私人邮箱，已通过安全扫描。”

“Jarvis，立刻播放并追踪发生源位置！”S.R的缩写让人无法忽视，Tony明白那是谁。

画面里男人站在一片树林背景前说着让自己难以冷静的残忍事实。自然光线从他右后方的树枝间如柱般投射在地上，形成指针转动似的阴影。

“Tony，你问我知不知道winter soldier杀害了你的父母？当时的情况太过混乱。我想告诉你，我并不比你知道的更早。我为你父母的事情表示痛心和遗憾！

愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，你只是在那个时点急需一个怒火的迸发口，自私而不理智！Bucky恰好是那个最合适的靶子。我不能允许那种事情发生。如果Bucky受到伤害，我的愤怒程度可能比你严重百倍千倍，我不确定那时我会干出什么。在很多事情上，我们的观点有冲突，但你依旧是我的朋友，曾经。”

“Jarvis，分析视频，查找发送源。”

“先生，根据树木品种和气候、光线情况目标在美国境内北部地区。发生源已追踪到，两者符合，具体坐标已发送至您目视系统。”

“取消接下来的所有安排！我们去外面散个步，把那只脱缰的疯狗捉回来！”

 

天气晴朗，飞行视距清晰。

舱内通讯：“对方隐形甲板正在启动中，普通追踪信号正在减弱。无人机信号稳定！”

“保持垂直参数！开始下降高度！”后舱门也开始缓缓打开。Steve走上前，确认了下盾安稳扣在手臂上，默默等待着时机。winter soldier 突然站起身，走了过去。交叉骨用目光跟随，但身体没动。

隔着一个手臂的距离，两人就这么安静站着。随着缝隙越来越大，高空风速越来越强烈，发丝在狂风中飞舞。

“还记那次得在科尼岛，我逼你坐云霄飞车吗?”

本全神贯注舱外天气状况的金发男人瞬间转过脸来，蓝色的眼睛里写满了难以抑制的震惊！

“你记起来了多少！？” 

“ALL！Stevie，所有！”

Bucky带上了属于Winter soldier面罩，看着薄薄的灰色云层，平静地问到：

“为什么不干脆带着我直接一走了之？”

“因为，只要活着，我们哪里都逃不掉。”

对视的瞬间，蓝眼睛传递给自己一个既无望又无比坚定的眼神。

“这是唯一的办法。”

舱内通讯：“位置确定！”

男人纵身跃下！

===========

TBC未完待续

===========


	10. 突袭

（十）

高空坠落的巨大势能让Steve重重摔在昆式厚重装甲上。即使有盾的防护，剧烈震动依旧沿着骨头传到全身，不断调取出大脑对疼痛的记忆。在惯性作用下，没有任何缓冲时间，身体不受控制地沿着机体表面滚动。Steve双手高举起盾牌，用力下压。利用撕口卡住，形成缓冲，才完全停下来。Steve低头一看，双脚已经悬在半空中。

Steve喘了口气，调整下姿势，完全靠上肢肌肉力量将自己拉了上去。即使是超级战士，这也绝对是折磨人的苦差事。好在也不是第一次和昆式打交道，后舱门的位置很快就找到。顶着超高风速，将盾插进缝隙里，同时用力拉扯外部控制把手。后舱门轻而易举被打开，开始缓缓下降。

速度得快！刚刚的撞击可能已经损坏了小部分隐形甲板，引起对方警惕。而平飞过程中舱门被从外部打开必然会发出警报！

“疑似异物撞击，隐形甲板工作正常！货舱门异常报警，安全小组去后舱做double check！”

一个黑色的身影从缝隙中掠入，控制重心稳稳落地之后，缓缓直起身来！他逆风而立，像一堵坚毅的黑色石碑。手中盾牌在报警灯的闪烁下反射出更加显眼的红色光辉。长机发出检查指示时，Steve已经站在舱门沿上！

“Captain America？”致命的迟疑，不合时宜的提问。

盾被瞬间抛出。击碎顶端监视和通话器后，以Z字行连续放倒两个士兵。离手的同时，直接向前突进。肘部上台，猛烈叩击下巴，使对方瞬间昏迷。后撤半步转身，勾手钳住对方脚踝，将整个身体拽起，再重重摔在地板上，盾也同时回到手中！

“Sorry.”

随着最后一声盾牌撞击，标准五人小组已全员躺地。

没有一声枪响，干净利落。

“安全小组报告情况。”掉落地上的通话器发出前控制室的询问。

“All clear！”Steve弯腰捡起，回复了句警报解除，直接捏碎。

“后舱清理完毕。调整相对距离。winter soldier 准备！”将情况通知给对方后，他继续向前方控制室走去。

 

九头蛇的战机高度持续下降。

“Line Thrower！”在Winter soldier 的命令下，战备人员一如既往配合默契，递上所需。

绳索在空中抛出一条巨大波纹，矛钩精准嵌入长机内侧。Winter Soldier习惯性拉了下已经自动收紧的绳索，将射枪直接塞给了走上前来的交叉骨。在己端刚刚固定在地面的同时，他滑跃而出。交叉骨清楚明白自己的任务，立刻跟了过去。

双脚刚刚踏上目标甲板，身后的跟随者让Bucky微微皱了皱眉。

私人通讯频道开启。 

“Buck，宇宙魔方！”

“Copy.”看着脚下摊成一片的士兵，Bucky拉动门边的红色制动把手，将舱门重新关闭。

他压着声音，用拇指指了指控制室位置：“先等那个人取得控制权。”随后抬起M4A1做出射击准备的防御动作，以减轻交叉骨狐疑的目光。后舱门长时间打开可能也会引起僚机的注意。九头蛇需要让一切尽可能保持原样，至少在avengers的远程监控系统屏幕上如此。

交叉骨拿出一个长条形的扫描器和蜂窝箱，开始在一件件标准大小的包裹间寻找所有人的核心目标。虽然按照计划是顺手牵羊全盘接走。但他的任务和Winter Soldier如出一辙——第一时间拿到宇宙魔方！除了他，Pierce并不信任任何人.其他物资只是小小奖励，获得王冠上的顶珠才是当务之急。

随着扫描器发出刺耳的连续鸣响，Bucky开始慢慢回撤，靠近交叉骨。

“我准备动手了。”他压低声音通知在控制室的男人。

私人频道里传来一阵敲击声，之后一片安静。

“Clear！”对方喘着气，“我正在启动自动驾驶，按照预设路线继续飞行。In coming.”

蓝色的光芒突然充满整个机舱。半透明的立方体在交叉骨手上像心脏般跳动着幽光。

他直接一步冲到对方面前，拔出Gerber，金属手臂瞬间加满全力直接刺穿手腕。蓝色立方伴随着一声惨叫，滚落地面。继续利用身体优势下压，沿着受伤的手臂将对方拖到地上。匕首形成一个楔子，直接将交叉骨钉死在地面上。右手拨出腿侧的COP 357 Derringer，给对方大腿送了两枪。

“What the f**ck are you doing? wintersoldier！”

Bucky没有理会，弯腰捡起掉落在不远处的方块，扣在胸前的枪袋里。对着通讯频道：“Made it.”

“Copy.”

“Damn！我早就告诉过Pierce!把cap招惹进来就是在玩火！”满心愤怒而又无可奈何，“因为他！你又想起来了？！又一次！”

“你的Steve到底想干什么我不清楚。但是抱歉！我不会让他这么轻松把你和一切都带走！”

交叉骨咬着牙，任由双刃匕首在骨头和肌肉间直接摩擦，鲜血淋漓的场景仿佛在宰割一只活牛。他让匕首直接贯穿右手，而获得自由！那是战士的自尊心。

“最高级别命令。向二号机后舱位置射击！Full Fire！”

“Hail Hydra!”

枪炮重击在舱门上，瞬间掀飞。火花四溅！内舱包裹开始蹿出火苗。

“长机！收到请回答！”僚机已经发现情况异常，开始接近。

Bucky企图后退，利用舱体深度做为掩护。但过于密集的火力让机体瓦解速度大幅超过预期。就在他后撤的一瞬间，甲板坍塌！整个人直接坠落！

视线瞟过孤注一掷的交叉骨，弹道飞舞的机舱，暴露出的机体构架钢梁，黑色的夜空与灰白的云层。

子弹、碎片、鲜血、火焰、警报。

一切发生的太快，过程却又变得很慢。

又一次，自己又要和Steve擦身而过了吗？

 

金属手掌突然被牢牢攥住！那和冰冷相反的热度来自Steve的手！

“我不会允许这种事情再发生了！”

弹片横飞。满眼飞舞着的灰烬，由耀眼的金色，变成黯淡的灰。右肩被连续射中，开始渗出血迹。对方只是皱了皱眉头，手部力量没有丝毫减弱。

“这样坚持不了太久！Stevie！”

“Not today!”蓝色眼睛里不容置疑的信念比正在燃烧的火焰更加热烈。

Steve俯卧处的钢构随着机体坠落开始倾斜，发出严重的撕裂声。炮弹袭击和高温让钢材承受力不断下降。

“魔方！”

在Steve接过魔方的一瞬间，机体彻底瓦解了。爆炸产生的高速碎片穿过制服隔刮这两人的每一寸皮肤。即使是通往死亡的下坠之路，也不会割断连接着的双手。

蓝色的半透明匣子被捏碎。空间原石不受束缚的爆发出刺眼光芒，将目视所及的一切都吞噬进幽蓝的能量场里。

“那个坐标！”

能量场内的机体瞬间发出更大的爆炸，形成天边三道红色的火焰痕迹，如同爪牙。

一道白色闪光如同冲击波，横扫一切。

 

这个夜晚宛如白昼！

 

 

==========

TBC 未完待续

==========


	11. 告白

（十一）完结章

“今天凌晨，两架隶属原神盾局的昆式运输机秘密起飞，随后不久发生坠毁事故。有线人消息，前美国队长Steve Rogers 和九头蛇通缉犯Winter Soldier、交叉骨均在飞机上，原因不明。目击者称看见蓝色的火焰与大型爆炸。目前未发现任何生还者。

我们将继续追踪，Eddie Brock在华盛顿为您报道！”

一瞬间所有的屏幕上都在滚动播放这条搭配着模糊手机拍摄图片的爆炸性新闻。关于美国队长生死的猜测甚嚣尘上。而稍晚另一条突然传播开的正式视频，更是让网络瞬间瘫痪。

官方的说明会在那条重磅视频公布后的两小时急速召开，效率惊人。即使Tony这样的媒体老手，由自己向世界宣布美国队长死亡也是有史以来最痛苦和艰难的公关任务。永不停歇的闪光灯像手术刀，隔开皮囊，把一切内在悲伤和痛苦活生生的展示在所谓光明的无影灯之下。

“据说Wintersoldier也在飞机上？”

“我们目前并没有任何确切消息。这是个概率问题。下一位！”

“Avengers是否有参与这次行动？”

“是的，我们摧毁了九头蛇的一个大型基地。源自队长的情报。下一位！”

“所以队长之前宣布九头蛇身份是神盾局计划的一部分？是个假象？”

“是的！下一位！”

“对于最近公布的关于Winter soldier的机密资料。您如何看待？”

“拒绝回答！”

最终，该次事件的官方版本被描述为，美国队长为了彻底清理九头蛇残党，并营救自己的挚友Barnes中士，潜伏九头蛇，成功获取了大量机密资料。在得知九头蛇企图劫持政府物资时，他坚定地阻止对方，但不幸遭到意外。交火间发生爆炸，两家昆式运输机高空坠毁。目前无任何生还人员和遗体找回。

空间宝石被第一时间找回，但通稿中只字未提。Tony父母案件的资料，随同“远星计划”在另一个文件包中，通过私人信箱发送，并未公开。

到最后，美国队长的标签捆绑了所有人，连政府也不得不出于自己立场强行洗白，继续愚弄民众。这样的结果不知道是不是和Steve的本愿背道而驰。

 

三天后。

盛大葬礼如期举行，覆盖着红蓝国旗的黑色空棺木点缀着白色玫瑰，在细雨中被六名盛装者缓缓抬入教堂。走在最前面的两位抬棺人是Tony和Sam。

这一天，没有悼词，因为那个视频已经说明了一切；

这一天，教堂外站满了撑着黑伞自发而来的民众；

这一天，沿路摆满了白色的小雏菊；

这一天，迫于舆论压力，政府颁布了对Winter soldier的特殊赦免令；

这一天，StevenRogers被安葬在波多马克河对岸的Arlington National Cemetery。

如他所愿，墓碑上刻着一封十一字的情书。

一切都在细雨中静静地发生，尽管这一切都来得太迟。

 

那条视频全篇如下：

“如果你看到这段视频，说明计划已经实施。

对我，无论你爱戴或是憎恨，感谢你愿意观看这段视频，去了解到一点：我的初衷从未改变。

Steven Grant Rogers，我的全名。超级士兵、美国队长、复仇者，甚至九头蛇都曾是我的标签。光鲜亮丽的生平存于漫画书、传记电影和史密森尼博物院的介绍里。但我想告诉你，那些表述和视角都具有严重的引导性和倾向性。本人唯一认可的是“likes”那栏的两个词：

“公民自由”和“Bucky Barnes”。

那是我一生最好的总结。

公民自由听起来就非常高尚,但我的理解却简单得多。做为一个原本体质极差，被不断无视、否定、甚至霸凌的自己，我知道身为弱者没有自由的痛苦。我发自内心地想救赎自己般帮助他们。

“A weak knows the value of strength. Andknows compassion. ” 我的人生导师Dr. Abraham Erskine的话是善意的魔咒,“Not a soldier but a good man.”

我以为终于得到了自已想要的力量，却和当初的设想渐行渐远。在good man的漂亮幻象下，是soldier双手沾满鲜血的真实。让一辆失控的火车撞向一个人去救另外十个，我总是在做这种决定。我不否定这种选择，但用这种胜利装点美国队长的丰功伟绩，让人非常疲惫。这更让我看清一个事实，大部分人总是趋名逐利、愚不可及。纽约如此，索科维亚如此。泽莫的复仇更是把Bucky牵涉其中。

啊！是的，Buck，我爱他！为了他我可以背叛一切！任何事物和他相比都不值一提！这些极端自私的话现在我已没有必要再隐藏。我真该早些亲口告诉他。

美国队长的形象总是那么光明正面，对待敌人他迎头痛击，从不乘人之危、不私放冷枪。而实际上那些被内部称为dirty job的暗杀、潜伏一直是Buck的工作。在漫长又短暂的百年之间，他被做为一件冰冷的武器被无数人盘剥利用，有前苏联、有九头蛇，甚至还有我。明明是记忆里超群的人，却被一再洗脑。他独自承受着所有痛苦和憎恨。伴随这段视频，我同步公开了大量文件。那些资料可以证明这一切。Buck不需要你们的原谅，全世界欠他一个道歉！

我扮演着一个自己越来越无法掌控的角色，内心挣扎和矛盾越来越激烈。在一切的开端，在自愿注射血清时，我的想法单纯而直接——想证明自己，能不在Buck的庇护下做点什么，甚至奢望有一天能成为他的庇护。而事实证明我是一个彻头彻尾的失败者。自负让我一再失去最不该失去的人。我在崩溃的边缘呼唤他的名字，只听到山谷冰冷的回音。那一刻最为坚强的战士也无法避免心碎，这是我选择自我牺牲的重要原因，从冰冻中重生更不是我的本愿。现在回想起来，复苏不过是继续了一场更加盛大的马戏团猴子表演。唯一值得的事情便是和Buck的重逢，哪怕他已经变成Winter Soldier。

美国队长这个近乎完美的道德标杆让我入戏太深，用苛责的准绳要求他人，也勒死了自我。我回过神来，问自己到底要什么？当一个为他人做了上千件善事的good men想满足自己唯一的私心时，谩骂重伤、诋毁诬陷也朝着我和Buck迎面扑来。他企图逃亡，继续独自背负一切。而追寻和保护他，与一切为敌，也让我精疲力尽，但我从未有过一丝丝的后悔！

人心的变迁才真正让我心力憔悴。每个在盾牌下苟且偷生者都变成正义化身，每个蜷缩角落的无关者都站了出来，他们挥舞着道德的皮鞭，大声喊叫：“你是正义的化身！他是杀人凶手！ Trial！”看吧，我所追求的公民自由，代价却是对他的一次次重伤。我只想做Buck的Stevie，仅此而已。美国队长是个符号，那不是我。

如果人生能够重新选择，也许我真该听他的话，不去执拗地参与血清计划，乖乖等他从战场上平安归来。也许我们能在布鲁克林开一家小酒馆。帅气可爱的Buck想必能吸引大量熟客。每天打样之后，他都会一脸放松地在我身边坐下来。我可以靠着他喝一杯whisky,也就能知道喝醉到底是什么样的感觉。

在最后的时光里，我计划了这次行动，鼓起勇气放弃了这个枷锁般沉重的名号。我用那诅咒的词语去强迫Buck配合我，留在我身边。我那无尽的控制欲和自私不奢望他的原谅。同归于尽的死亡，对我们而已是一种解脱。

我写下了新的十一个字，如有可能请将它们做为我的墓志铭，当然，如果最后被认定为叛国者还能有个简单葬礼的话。

这封十一字的情书会告诉每一个人我们都经历了什么，以及我有多么爱他！

布鲁克林、十六、小酒馆、火车、红星、手臂、任务、河、李子、安全屋

Buck？

 

……

半年后。

圣诞节的欢乐气氛已让大部分民忘却了那场悲伤的葬礼。节日里需要关注的事情实在太多：圣诞打折季哪家更划算？刚刚宣布离婚的女明星是不是因为老公出轨？Amazon的包裹怎么还没送到？ 

一夜狂欢之后，清早的街道冷清得可怜。即使是个异常寒冷的白色圣诞，Sam依旧坚持着晨跑习惯，和Steve初次见面时并无差别。做完拉伸运动，他在街口面包店买了袋面包和一杯热乎乎的咖啡。厚厚的肉蔻粉让热气里都回荡着圣诞气氛。扫雪车在不断作业。偶尔擦肩而过的零星行人，相互关照着“Merry Charismas!”。平静的日子就这么一天天重复，如时针般原地旋转。

Sam例行查看了一下门口锈迹斑斑的红色邮箱——免费报纸、扰人广告、催费清单，毫无新意。一个单薄的纯白信封显得有点不寻常。

进屋在厨房放下手里的一切，撕开单薄的信封，里面是张略显old-fashion的对折样式红色贺卡。正面印着有些呆蠢的驯鹿，被恶趣味的用黑色记号笔画上了墨镜和一对歪歪扭扭的翅膀。

“MerryChristmas & Happy New Year！”

客道而简单的几个字。

落款是……

both good.

S.R & B.B

 

真受不了这俩人！

Sam抬头看着窗外积雪的街道，在手掌间挥了挥卡片，瘪嘴笑起来。

这大概是最好的圣诞节礼物。

 

FIN

====================

完结撒花！

*★,°*.☆\\(￣▽￣)/$:*★* 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与正文无关的个人絮叨：  
> Eddie Brock，又一个在台词里出场的男团成员(ಥ_ಥ)。写到了记者报道就顺手用上了毒液梗。Sam依旧在粉盾冬的路上发光发热(ಥ_ಥ)。关于tony线，在漫画里，美队在内战中第一次死亡，并将Bucky托付给了Tony，希望Bucky接盾。所以我还是希望能在自己的故事里让他们有个和解结局。利用Tony答记者问环节，交代了一些没篇幅详细说明的其他线。政府颁布对Wintersoldier的特赦令也是原漫画情节。
> 
> 美队的安葬地用了阿灵顿国家公墓Arlington National Cemetery。一方面地理位置和波多马克河（队2被冬兵捞起来的那条）隔岸相对，靠近林肯纪念堂（Sam跑步on your left），特别符合本文剧情发生背景；另一方面，在现实中能长眠在那里被视为安息者的光荣，算是美队最好的归宿。
> 
> 故事逻辑整体算是没有大漏洞，也没有过分OOC，但掺杂了大量个人主观的角色理解。蛇盾设定最后也圆了回来，毕竟漫画也都证明了蛇盾是假美队。我倾向于解释为Steve为了自己最后的计划利用了九头蛇，到底是不是严格意义上的蛇盾，各花入个眼吧。
> 
> 对于他两人来说可能只有死亡才能真正逃离这个世界善意或恶意的过分关注。Rogers夫夫实在背负了太多,从一开始就准备用假死梗，也就想到了空间宝石。红骷髅在队1的最后被空间宝石传送出去了，复联3中回归。算是本文最重要的一个原著梗。
> 
> 不断地补充细节，修改故事线成就了这篇文章。以十一字的洗脑词开场，以十一词的墓志铭结尾。重新回到十一字情书的文章名称，这个计划我顺利完成了，有点小小的成就感。关于到底是10还是11，最后那个soldier到底是不是洗脑词似乎有争议。自己挺喜欢那个词就还是计算上了。所以新的十一个词的最后用的是Buck名字，也算是对应。本想10章完结，最后巧合地写成了11章。这篇文还真和11这个数字有不解之缘！
> 
> 训练室的搏击（第三/四/五章）和最后的独白是个人最喜欢的章节。原本相爱的人之间一场鲜血淋漓的性，这是我最爱的梗。最后的独白甚至是更完第七章就提前完成的章节。
> 
> 有新入坑的朋友问我吧唧名字的问题。虽然资深粉肯定是知道，我还是补充一下：Bucky一开始是美队的专属昵称，但叫着叫着大家都这么叫，连博物馆的介绍都是Bucky，美队就重新起了个Buck，复联3有体现，并不是笔误。Stevie是漫画里Bucky对美队的专属昵称。他俩就是这么腻歪！  
> 发自内心对老冰棍组的爱,让自己写得非常开心，完全自high状态，更新也很勤。后续可能会补充小番外，想写点两人在那个坐标点的相遇。  
> 感谢一直关注本文的盾冬girls。  
> 祝野梦成真！  
> 愿复联四百岁老人有个安稳结局！  
> 作者主页 http://kuka6z.lofter.com/


End file.
